Angelic Threnody
by emokami
Summary: Genesis se réveille, racheté aux yeux de sa Déesse et est libéré de son long sommeil. Son réveil en provoque un autre. Sephiroth/ Genesis. POV de Sephiroth.
1. Chapter 1

Traduction de la fic de DarkSeraphim1 : Angelic Threnody

**Résumé :** _Genesis se réveille, racheté aux yeux de sa Déesse et est libéré de sa longue somnolence. Son réveil en provoque un autre Sephiroth X Genesis. POV de Sephiroth (surtout)._

**_.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•._**

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapitre 1

_**« Il n'y a aucune haine juste de la joie. Car la déesse te protège. Héros de l'aurore Guérisseurs des mondes. » - Acte II Loveless.**_

Les chaînes ont été brisées.

Des yeux pâles et étincelants s'ouvrirent, leur profondeur d'émeraude contrastait avec la luminosité agressive de la Mako. Ses pupilles ovales se contractaient et se décontractaient à chaque montée de puissance obsédante, pourtant, ses yeux étaient incapables de pénétrer les ténèbres qui les entouraient. Il ne pouvait pas voir, mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour connaître la vérité. Il pouvait sentir l'agitation quelque part dans les profondeurs de Gaia, et son cœur se réjouit à l'annonce de sa propre résurrection.

_Genesis_.

Des émotions longtemps refoulées refirent surface, hesitant dans leur intensité, purifiantes dans leurs pouvoir. La fierté, l'honneur, l'horreur, la solitude, la passion - et le plus étrange de tout- l'espoir, balayés par cette puissance, près d'être éclipsés par un amour si fort qu'il avait presque détruit la Planète. La force de ses sentiments était écrasante, affolante, un peu comme l'homme qui les avait inspirés, mais ils restaient fidèles, intouchés par la folie de sa Mère.

Elle avait hurlé de protestation, cette entité si magnifiquement malveillante qu'il appelait « Mère ». Mais sa voix était devenue terne avec le temps et les multiples défaites. Il n'existait pratiquement plus rien de la Calamité, de la bête nommée Jenova, et il en était heureux. Jamais plus elle n'assombrirait ses pensées, tordrait ses sentiments ou l'obligerait à détruire le peu qui lui était cher. Tout comme son amant nouvellement éveillé, il se retrouva libéré de l'emprise de la divinité et de la spirale de pouvoirs qui accompagnait inévitablement une telle grandeur.

Il avait été appelé par de nombreux noms durant sa courte vie : Général, ami, monstre, démon, arme, méchant, amant, cauchemar…maintenant il était là, juste lui. Un guerrier né et élevé dans l'art de la guerre, une fine lame inégalée qui pourtant était maniée avec l'habilité d'un enfant lorsqu'il était confronté à de simples émotions humaines. Un homme avec des capacités surnaturelles étonnantes, celui dont nom évoquait autant terreur que vénération, mais qui restait tout de même un homme.

Sephiroth ferma les yeux et chercha la source de vie de Gaia à l'aide des ses sens dopés à la Mako pour atteindre dans la Rivière de la Vie elle-même l'autre moitié de son âme brisée. Il sourit inconsciemment lorsqu'il toucha le passionné, le flamboyant Genesis Rhapsodos. La Rivière de la Vie coulait sans relâche autour de lui avec sa chaleur douloureuse, tout comme l'homme aux cheveux d'argent qui l'avait trahi.

Jamais plus. Sephiroth envoya un message mental à son amant, lui demandant s'il se réincarnait comme lui l'avait fait. C'était un vœu, la promesse de ne plus répéter les erreurs du passé, un serment destiné à rassurer son cœur qu'il ne sera pas trahi une seconde fois, et qu'il ne serait plus jamais abandonné.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils quand l'aura de pouvoir disparu soudainement. Ses yeux félins s'ouvrir en deux fentes. Comme si un mur s'était subitement érigé entre eux, l'énergie avait disparu, ne laissant rien d'autre que le silence, et une peur sourde dans son sillage. Gaia aurait-elle perturbé le lien entre eux ? se demandait-il avec appréhension. Sûrement, Genesis ne ferait pas une telle chose.

Bien sûr que non, se rassura-t-il rapidement. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, Genesis savait que quelqu'un l'aimé toujours. Sephiroth l'avait montrait par le biais de petites choses, insignifiantes mais témoignant de ses sentiments, bien qu'il regrettait de ne pas savoir les exprimer, aussi fort soient-ils. Néanmoins, Sephiroth refusait de croire que son ami, amant et rival tournerait le dos à la passion qui les unissait encore étroitement.

Sephiroth se battait avec force de l'envie de maudire la Planète pour ce qu'elle faisait. Après tout, il avait tout fait pour Elle au nom de la vengeance, il comprenait pourquoi elle essayait de le renier à présent. Enfin, après huit longues années, elle avait choisi un nouvel Elu, une nouvelle Arme. Genesis a été purgé de la dégradation de son esprit, de son corps. C'était parfaitement logique que Gaia cherchait à séparer son champion de la source de sa chute passée.

Il ne le permettrait pas. Il avait passé huit ans dans ce néant, dans ce vide créé pour le maintenir isolé de l'ensemble de la Rivière de la Vie, forcé à regarder dans l'agonie Jenova utiliser son apparence encore et encore. Pendant un court moment, il avait réussi à dominer l'esprit de la Calamité, dans l'intention d'user du pouvoir divin de ses clones afin de retrouver celui qui avait tant d'importance à ses yeux. Jenova avait prouvé qu'elle était étonnamment résistante, et l'avait muselait avant qu'il ne puisse retrouver ce qui cherchait désespérément.

En fin de compte, sa propre frustration face à son incapacité à plier le monde à sa volonté avait présagé sa défaite. Sa déchéance avait commencé cette après-midi fatidique dans le Réacteur de Nibelheim et avait été d'une éblouissante complète. Son absence de volonté, même momentanée avait suffit à Jenova pour le dominer entièrement, pour effacer ce qui était resté de son esprit déjà brisé. Elle l'avait forcé à manipuler le garçon-marionnette, le jeune Cloud Strife, afin de lui donner la Matéria Noire. Le Météore fut ensuite invoqué, assurant sa propre destruction de l'intérieur, et la Planète de l'extérieur.

Strife avait réussi à l'arrêter. Le garçon amélioré à la Mako avait battu le monstre que Jenova avait crée et ensuite l'essence même de l'argenté directement dans la Rivière de la Vie. Sephiroth n'avait pas essayé de se défendre, il avait seulement empoigné sa précieuse Masamune et s'était préparé à la mort. Une fin digne du monstre qu'il était devenu.

Seulement, cela ne fut pas la fin. Le Sacre s'était élevé des profondeurs de Gaia, invoqué par l'Ancien qu'il avait si impitoyablement tué. La Rivière de la Vie elle-même s'était levée pour défendre toute vie. Sa propre force vitale avait grandement diminué en cherchant à entrer dans cette masse tourbillonnante qu'était l'endroit où tout mort se retrouvait. Une voix avait appelé pour le sortir de la lumière. Un cri de déni, un hurlement sans fin empli de rage, de chagrin et de désespoir, et la part de lui qui avait survécu au joug de Jenova avait répondu.

Au lieu du pardon et de la paix qui était venus avec cette voix, il s'était retrouvé dans un néant sombre, piégé par son propre désir ardant, toujours attaché par cette salope qu'il avait si sottement reconnu comme sa mère. Bien qu'affaibli, Jenova avait conservait encore suffisamment de puissance pour tenter d'asservir de nouveau la Planète. Elle avait tendue la main au plus jeunes, les trois reste créés par Hojo, cachés dans les profondeurs de l'un des nombreux laboratoires de la Shinra. Leurs vies, chaînes sans gloires d'indignités tortueuses, les avaient ouverts l'horreur qu'ils avaient et elle en avait profité pour se présenter comme leur « Mère » venant les sauver.

Les enfants, modelés selon l'image de Sephiroth par un fou sans scrupule, souffrant de l'absence d'un lien affectif avec le reste du monde, avaient répondu à l'appel de « Mère » avec la ferveur de fanatiques religieux. Trois frères, nés de mères différentes, mais unis par la présence de ses cellules corrompues par la Calamité, doués de capacités physique de Sephiroth. Loz avait été le premier, une manifestation physique de la force d'acier de Sephiroth, et d'une grande capacité émotionnelle comme Sephiroth n'en avait jamais été capable. Le second avait été Yazoo, un jeune homme mince et gracieux, son visage et sa forme rappelaient sans conteste son « Père », l'incarnation de la séduction de Sephiroth qui cachait sa sexualité derrière la façade trompeuse qu'il s'était créé.

Mais le troisième…Sephiroth grimaça en pensant au plus jeune, le garçon qui avait eu le malheur d'hériter de sa folie. Kadaj était physiquement plus petit, petit mais musclé, avec une démarche de fanfaron qui caché le doute qu'il avait de lui-même. Une poupée de porcelaine avec le tempérament d'une mégère, gâté et choyé par des frères qui l'adoraient, leur amour incontestable toutefois insuffisant pour combler le vide qu'il avait en lui. Seul un homme en avait le pouvoir, et Sephiroth sera toujours surpris par les choix de Gaia.

En fin de compte, c'est étrange, cette amour n'avait pas suffit. Kadaj avait réussi à provoquer la Réunion, et Jenova avait une fois de plus revêtu l'image de Sephiroth afin d'invoquer le Météore. Cloud Strife les avait empêchés de détruire la Planète, interrompant l'invocation avant qu'elle ne soit arrivée à son terme, mais Kadaj avait été le seul à payer le prix des ambitions de sa « Mère ». Marionnette meurtrie et délaissée une fois la Calamité retirée, il eu droit à une fin tragique à une vie encore plus tragique dans les bras de Strife. Ses frères l'avaient rejoint peu après, tués alors qu'ils tentaient de venger leur bébé bien-aimé.

Strife avait survécu uniquement en raison de ses liens avec l'Ancien, mais il ne s'était jamais remis complètement. Sephiroth avait été autorisé à voir ce monde qu'il avait contribué à créer, un monde de solitude et de désespoir, il n'y avait pas plus triste que le héro choisi par Gaia. Strife se cachait bien, il souriait pour le bien de sa famille et de ses amis, en se forçant à être une part de leur vie une fois de plus, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la mort et la libération.

Gaia, bien sûr, refusait une telle requête. Elle avait encore besoins de son « Arme Dorée », un être humain modifié à la Mako et qui portait en lui des cellules de son plus grand ennemi. Afin d'empêcher Jenova de s'élever de nouveau, Strife serait de nouveau appelé à combattre. Elle doit avoir d'autres plans bien différents pour Genesis, celui qui, dans son exil, n'était au courant de rien. Peu importe, se dit fermement Sephiroth. Genesis était en vie, _et il le retrouverait_.

Sephiroth retourna sa conscience à son corps, ce corps toujours pris aux pièges dans le néant, mais plus pour longtemps. Il ferma les yeux, afin de mieux se concentrer, et éveilla ses propres capacités innées. Il n'y avait rien sur Gaia qui l'arrêterait, rien qui pourrait l'empêcher de retrouver ce cœur nouvellement réveillé. Le pouvoir auquel il s'adressa était l'un des nombreux « présents » accordés par les cellules de Jenova, dont il ne serait jamais débarrassé. Sa taille, trompeusement mince dans l'obscurité, commença à vaciller, chaque lueurs accompagnée d'un éclair de lumière blanche et brillante, la puissance qui fini de remplir le néant autour de lui suffit pour rivaliser avec celle de son amant éveillé depuis peu.

Avec une facilité non pas née d'arrogance, mais mue par la confiance qu'il avait en ses propres capacités, Sephiroth se téléporta hors du néant qui l'avait contenu si longtemps. En un instant, il disparu, ne laissant que des traces persistantes de sa volonté étonnamment forte, et la complainte d'une mère en colère d'avoir été abandonnée.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

*salope : personnellement, je ne trouve pas que ce mot convienne à Jenova, mais bon, c'était ça ou « chienne », alors le choix est vite-fait ^^

_Alors, euh…que dire…cela fait un moment que j'avais demandé l'autorisation de traduire cette fic, et donc, bah, je l'ai fait, parce qu'elle est tout simplement géniale. Je vous rassure, cette traduction n'est pas prioritaire, j'ai une autre fic en cour, je poste juste le premier chapitre, pour savoir si ça vaut le coup de me lancer dedans ou pas. Dites-le moi si je dois continuer s'il vous plait !_

_**R&R please !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Traduction de la fic de DarkSeraphim1 : Angelic Threnody

**Résumé :** _Genesis se réveille, racheté aux yeux de sa Déesse et est libéré de sa longue somnolence. Son réveil en provoque un autre Sephiroth X Genesis. POV de Sephiroth (surtout)._

**_.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•._**

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapitre 2

_**« Mon âme, rongée par le désir de vengeance, a vécu dans la tourmente, mais s'éteindra avec mon salut, et ton sommeil éternel » - Acte IV, Loveless.**_

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il lui était enfin accordé le droit de sentir la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Sephiroth sourit faiblement à cette sensation oubliée, le balancement d'avant en arrière de ses pieds chaussés, ses sens privés de sensations s'étant accrus de manière stupéfiante. Le vent jouait avec ses longs cheveux d'argent, les jetant çà et là, envoyant des frissons sur sa peau qui durant huit années n'avait rien ressentie. La brise printanière était accompagnée du parfum inimitable de Banora et d'une pointe de nostalgie, si forte qu'elle l'ébranla. Alors que Genesis et lui n'avaient jamais partagé de pommesottes de Banora, Angeal et lui l'avaient fait à maintes reprises, et c'était l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs.

Il senti une douleur naitre à la pensée de leur ami, mort depuis longtemps, et la repoussa rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire par ce genre de chose. Il avait trop à faire. Il ferma ses yeux, le temps de chasser une autre émotion, bien plus subtile, un parfum distinctif. Épicé, légèrement sucré, un soupçon de cannelle dont il se souvenait fort bien, pourtant, il y avait dans l'air une obscurité sous-jacente qu'il associait toujours à Genesis, et qui agita les tréfonds de son âme noircie.

_Genesis. _

« **Je suis rentré.** » murmura-t-il, les yeux ouverts à ce qui s'offrait devant lui en poussant un soupir de contentement. Ce qui restait de Banora l'entourait d'une véritable forêt. Les arbres à pommesottes, leur croissance rapide étant certainement due à un surplus de Mako qui courait sur les routes en terre battue de Banora. Ils étaient invraisemblablement arqués, portant un nombre impressionnant de fruits sucrés jamais vu par le passé. Certains de ces arbres tordus se courbaient sur les restes des bâtiments du village, incorporant les restes de métal et de bois à leur tronc saturé de Mako.

Sephiroth agrippa et détacha la pommesotte la plus proche et ne prit pas la peine d'examiner ses imperfections avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il laissa ses dents mordre dans la chair sucrée, riant doucement tandis que le jus du fruit faisait exploser ses papilles, et se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais mangé une pommesotte avec Genesis, lorsqu'il en avait encore la chance. Il mangeait joyeusement sa pomme tout en sillonnant les vestiges de la ville natale de son amant, charmé une fois de plus par l'étonnante simplicité de Banora, bien qu'il comprenait pourquoi Genesis avait tant désiré y échapper.

Ce petit et charmant hameau était bien trop simple pour son passionné et dynamique ami. Genesis Rhapsodos était fait pour des choses bien plus grandes. La vie tranquille d'un riche propriétaire terrien n'était pas pour lui. Genesis aspirait à devenir un héros, pour être mieux reconnu que ce qu'il était au départ. Au lieu de tout cela, il s'était retrouvé a la seconde place, derrière un homme qu'il enviait autant qu'il aimait.

Et Sephiroth avait été trop arrogant pour le voir. Il ne l'avait compris qu'à la fin, lorsque Genesis avait carrément déclaré qu'il lui avait volé son titre légitime, Sephiroth ne se doutant même pas d'avoir contrecarré les ambitions de son amant. À ce jour, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour changer les choses. Genesis ne lui cachait rien, il n'avait jamais essayé de lui cacher ses sentiments. Sephiroth n'était pas le plus ouvert des hommes, et peut être était-ce cela qui avait voué sa relation avec le soldat de feu à l'échec.

Si seulement… Sephiroth soupira, cette fois un peu tristement. Oui, il avait été arrogant, tant dans ses capacités que dans son pouvoir sur Genesis. Il avait été si certain que, peu importe les problèmes qui grandissaient entre eux, un simple baiser aurait raison de son amant. Avec le recul, il se rendit compte que l'utilisation de la nature passionnée de son amant contre lui avait été une erreur. Il l'avait quitté en se sentant comme une marionnette froidement contrôlée par son amant sans aucun effort apparent.

Il sourit ironiquement à cette pensée, notant distraitement qu'il se rapprochait du verger des parents de Genesis, en pensant à tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais révélé. Si seulement Genesis avait su à quel point il l'affectait, à quel point il en était venu à perdre tout contrôle au cours de leurs combats, combien il lui avait coûté de maintenir un feu froid devant le visage ardant de son amant. Genesis aurait-il était plus compréhensif à son égard, était-il au courant de la vérité ? Aurait-il compris que le besoin de Sephiroth d'être aimé était aussi grand que le sien ? Ou se serait-il moqué de cette idée et l'aurait rejeté, en supposant que le général manifestait un intérêt purement formel à son égard ?

Peut-être, pensa-t-il brusquement tout en s'arrêtant soudainement. Là, dans le verger envahi de mauvaises herbes, debout devant un moulin délabré, se tenait celui qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Grand et mince, les lignes gracieuses de son dos n'étaient pas cachées par le vêtement inhabituellement sombre qu'il portait. Comme à son habitude, Genesis était vêtu de la tête aux pieds de cuir souple et lisse. Il était tellement différent de son costume écarlate habituel que Sephiroth fronça les sourcils, et fit un pas en avant.

« **Alors tu es venu.** »

Cette voix, riche, lisse, cultivée, déferla sur lui, le ramenant brusquement à un temps plus heureux, celui où cet homme se tordait sous lui, avec cette voix inoubliable que la passion faisait gémir plus fort. Sephiroth inspira fortement, et força tout son être à rester fermement campé sur ses deux pieds.

«** Oui.** » répondit-il enfin, grimaçant face à son ton maladroit. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots, c'était encore plus évident aujourd'hui. Comme il avait cherché à avoir l'éloquence qui lui avait toujours échappé. « **Genesis…** »

« **Mmmm ?** » fit la tête rousse en se relevant légèrement, envoyant danser ses cheveux au travers de ses épaules étroites, plus longs que Sephiroth ne les avait jamais vus. « **Et pourquoi, je te prie, es-tu venu ?** »

Sephiroth fronça davantage les sourcils en entendant la question anodine.

« **Pour toi** » dit-il enfin, en se forçant à être ouvert, laissant volontairement une part de lui-même se montrer vulnérable. « **Je suis venu ici pour _toi_ **»

« **Tu es venu pour moi ?** » Genesis inclina la tête vers le bas, l'éclat de ses yeux bleus Mako indiquant qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule droite. « **Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas il y a huit ans, lorsque j'avais vraiment besoin de toi ?** »

Sephiroth ne sut retenir un tressaillement face à ces mots. «** J'étais…je n'étais pas moi-même ce jour-là.** » murmura-t-il, sa voix rendue profondément rauque par la culpabilité.

Genesis se tourna alors et Sephiroth eu le souffle coupé devant cet être qui rayonnait de magnificence, les rayons du soleil jouant sur lui, dévoilant toute sa beauté masculine. «** Alors qui étais-tu ? **» demanda-t-il. « **Utiliserais-tu Jenova pour excuser ta trahison envers moi ? Envers _nous_ ?** »

Il ravala la rage qui pointait au bord de ses lèvres, car il savait que ce n'était pas celui qui avait trahi en premier qui importait. Il ne pouvait pas, s'il voulait effacer cette distance qu'il y avait entre eux.

« **Non** » Sa voix était faible, presque inaudible, comme quand Jenova s'était fait connaitre dans son esprit ce jour-là. « **Tu m'avais fait mal, brisé mon cœur, brisé mon monde. Je voulais te faire mal en retour.** »

Un sourire amer fleuri sur ses lèvres. « **Au moins, tu l'admets** »

Sephiroth ferma brièvement les yeux. « **Comment ne pas l'admettre si c'est vrai ?** »

Il entendu le murmure du cuir sur l'herbe et rouvrit les yeux. Genesis se dirigeait vers lui, sa foulée était lente et gracieuse, un peu comme le chat que Sephiroth avait depuis longtemps assimilé en lui. il était le pouvoir, la chaleur et la sensualité, un brasier caché derrière un rayonnant regard azuré. Sephiroth n'en pouvait plus de seulement le regarder approcher, avec son besoin si douloureux. Il avait toujours été comme ça, pensa Sephiroth. Genesis n'avait qu'à approcher pour que tout son être réagisse. Cela, au moins, n'avait pas changé.

Le plus âgé, homme plus petit que Sephiroth, s'arrêta à une longueur de bras de son interlocuteur, et fit un geste calculé pour tourmenter, pour taquiner, comme ce sourire aguicheur qu'il lança à Sephiroth. De cela, l'argenté était habitué. « **Tu m'as laissé _pourrir._** », venu du plus profond de sa souffrance, ces paroles amères, cachées sous un ton faussement agréable. « **Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance maintenant ?** »

Sephiroth prit une lente et tranquille inspiration. « **J'ai changé.** », murmura-t-il, ses yeux de chat verrouillés sur le regard de l'autre. «** Je ne suis plus le même homme qui t'a tourné le dos.** »

«** Non ?** » le sourire de Genesis changea, devenant froid et il se recula. Il leva la main gauche vers son visage, ses beaux yeux se fermèrent et Sephiroth devina ce qui allait arriver. Une grande aile sortit de l'épaule gauche de Genesis, noir comme le péché, ses plumes épaisses et belles, aussi belles que l'homme lui-même.

L'expression de Genesis se fit pleine de défi. Il baissa le bras et fit un sourire de loup. « **Maintenant, dis-moi que tu te tournerais vers un monstre comme moi, celui que tu as laissé pourrir ?** »

Sephiroth ne put que secouer la tête, souhaitant pouvoir se débarrasser des larmes en voyant les dégâts que sa colère et ses mots soigneusement calculés avaient causés.

« **Je suis désolé.** » dit-il d'une voix étranglée. « **Je n'ai jamais voulu…** »

«** Tss Tss...** » se moqua Genesis, coupant la confession de Sephiroth en pleine phrase. « **Bien sûr, tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je te croie ? Après tout, tes mots ont été conçus pour blesser, n'est-ce pas ?** »

« **Oui, je l'admets.** » Sephiroth fit un pas vers lui, et tendit tout d'un coup une main pourtant tremblante vers lui, décidé à ne pas le laisser l'interrompre. « **Genesis, s'il te plait…** »

Genesis frappa cette main tendue, se mettant hors de sa portée, une fois de plus.

« **Non Sephiroth, tu n'arriveras pas à me toucher. Tu as perdu ce droit il y a longtemps.** »

Sephiroth ne pouvait bondir sur lui et forcer l'autre homme à reconnaitre ses sentiments. Il lutta contre ses instincts les plus violents, qui réclamaient pour lui ce qui lui appartenait, et au diable les conséquences. Mais une partie de lui voulait ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs. Ses mains gantées se fermèrent en poings, puis se rouvrirent tandis qu'il mettait de côté ses émotions indisciplinées.

« **_Koneko._** »murmura-t-il, en utilisant le nom de l'animal qui rendait tour à tour furieux ou heureux Genesis, selon son humeur. « **Ne faisons pas cela. Ne nous déchirons pas à nouveau.** »

« **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !** »

Cette attitude moqueuse, ce calme exaspérant disparurent, remplacé par un feu furieux dont Sephiroth se souvint rapidement. Une épée apparue dans sa main droite, la lame rubis étincelant dangereusement dans le crépuscule.

« **Ne t'avise plus jamais d'utiliser ce putain de surnom avec moi ! Plus jamais !** »

Sephiroth ne pouvait plus retenir son sourire, qu'il avait à chaque fois que Genesis se mettait en colère.

«** Tu m'as manqué, Gen**. »

« **Va te faire foutre, Sephiroth !** » Genesis se précipita vers lui, dans l'intention de lui faire le plus de dommage possible et cria avec indignation :

« **Bats-toi ! Que les dieux te maudissent !** »

« **Non.** » répondit doucement Sephiroth, esquivant une autre attaque destinée à sa tête. Il se refusait à appeler Masamune, à céder à la colère qui fusait dans ses veines. « **Je ne vais pas me battre contre toi Genesis. Jamais je ne te ferais de nouveau du mal.** »

« **Conneries tout ça !** » cracha âprement le roux « **Comme si tu pouvais me faire quelque chose !** »

Il continua à esquiver, tentant de raisonner son amant furieux. Genesis ne l'écoutait pas, toute son attention centrée sur le fait de lui arracher la tête à la première occasion. Sephiroth ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'endurance de son amant serait à bout avant la sienne, sinon il devrait faire quelque chose au roux que tous les deux regretteraient.

La nuit commença à tomber, et les grillons se mirent à chanter leur propre aube quand Genesis finit enfin par se lasser. Il trébucha, la Rapière tomba de sa main tandis qu'il s'en prenait à un mur en ruine à coups de poing tremblant.

« **Maudit sois-tu.** » lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque « **Je ne vais pas te laisser finir comme ça.**»

« **Mais il le faut.** » murmura Sephiroth en retour. « **Il faut y mettre fin, afin de ne plus pouvoir recommencer à nouveau.** »

Un rire amer le fit se renverser en arrière, ce qui enlaidit ses traits si beaux, tache dans ses yeux d'azur qui l'avaient hanté si longtemps.

« **Il n'y a pas de « à nouveau » Sephiroth. Pas de seconde chance, pas pour nous.** »

«** Et pourquoi pas ?** » demanda l'argenté, sa voix inhabituellement douce ponctuée par un pas audacieux dans sa direction. « **N'avons-nous pas assez souffert ? Ne méritons-nous pas la chance d'être heureux ?** »

« **Heureux.** » Genesis secoua la tête et des larmes scintillèrent dans ses yeux si beaux. « **Tu ne comprends pas Sephiroth !** »

« **Alors, explique-moi.** »

Sephiroth leva une main gantée pour la posée sur la joue de son bien-aimé.

« **Aide-moi à comprendre pourquoi tu crois qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble.** »

Les yeux de Genesis se fermèrent et une larme s'échappa de ses cils soyeux lorsqu'il posa sa tête dans sa main.

« **Mon âme rongée par le désir de vengeance** » cita-t-il, au grand damne de son amant « **A vécu dans la tourmente, mais s'éteindra, avec mon salut, et _ton_ sommeil éternel** »

« **Genesis.** » murmura-t-il, prenant conscience de l'horreur de la situation, « **_Non._** »

Des yeux miroitants se verrouillèrent sur lui, regret et détermination se mélangeant dans leurs profondeurs infusées de Mako.

« **Je suis désolé, Seph.** »

Il lui fallut un moment pour ressentir la douleur. Sephiroth regarda vers le bas et vit la Rapière logée dans son estomac, la garde reposant contre la peau déchirée et le cuir. Il regarda, hébété, Genesis remettre la lame à l'air libre, tituba en arrière, et pleura librement tout ce qu'il pouvait. Cette blessure en rappelait une autre, plus ancienne, dans un réacteur Mako, faite par un jeune homme blond.

Peut être, une partie de lui savait que ce qui arrivait devait être, peut être qu'il était toujours perdu dans sa folie. De toute façon, il ne niait pas qu'il était ce dont Genesis avait besoin pour obtenir sa propre rédemption.

Il regarda son amant, son assassin, et sourit doucement. Il donnerait à Genesis tout ce qu'il pourrait dans les dernières minutes de son existence misérable. Il força sa propre aile à se révéler, et son sourire s'élargit face au soupir choqué de Genesis.

« **Tu n'as jamais été un monstre** » dit-il d'une voix hachée et il offrit a Genesis la seule chose dont il languissait. « **Afin de devenir la rosée qui baigne ces terres, et épargner les sables les mers et les cieux, je vous offre ce sacrifice silencieux.** »

Il s'effondra sur le sol, son regard vert pale dériva et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut Genesis, les bras et l'aies battant violemment l'air, hurlant sa douleur à un monde qui se destinait à les haïr.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Euh, salut ? Bon, bref, passons, j'ai les nerfs en compote de pommesottes à cause de ce chapitre, je crois que j'ai battu le record de vitesse en matière de traduction ! En gros, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire penser de ce chapitre. Personnellement, je le trouve déchirant, et le faite que Genesis ai fait CA ! j'ai un peu de mal quand même avec le « Koneko », mais bon, comme l'a dit Sade, ça rends tres bien comme ça ^^

M'enfin bref, je pense aussi à traduire le titre, mais bon, en même temps, il est très bien comme il est, donc, voilà, j'hésite very beaucoup

**Shesta** : je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, c'est elle qui ma remotivé pour cette fic, la preuve, j'ai fini ce chapitre en une après-midi !

Aussi un énorme MERCI à **Dawny-chan**, qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour le premier chapitre, franchement j'en avais besoins, parce que là, autant je suis à l'aise dans la traduction de ce second chapitre, autant le premier, bah…on va dire que ça ce vois que c'est la première fois que je fais une traduction (=^w^=)

Un autre merci very beaucoup à mon **Poulet népousaillé na moi**, pour sa sincérité teintée d'ironie, et pour le faite d'être là ! Au fait, je sais pas si tu as capté, mais là j'ai fait un effort énorme, j'ai mis « jeune homme » à la place de « garçon chétif » comme je voulais le faire au début, comme quoi, je pense à toi très souvent ^w^

Euh, **SH666**, suis-je obligée de te remercier d'être mon souffre-douleur à temps complet ? Je ne pense pas XD mais merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ma schizo fofolle ^^

**miho-chan** : merci very beaucoup ma blond(i)e préférée !

Une grosse claque à Messenger pour avoir planté de si nombreuse fois , franchement, 1à réinstallations avant de re-fonctionner, il y a des limites je trouve T_T

**DarkSeraphim1**, je te remercie énormément pour avoir parlé de moi dans ton profil, ça me touche beaucoup. Petit détail, tu fais partie du peu de personne qui ne met pas de majuscule à mon nom, merci à toi pour ça XD et merci d'avoir écrit une fic aussi belle que celle-ci =) PS : je trouve ton avatar absolument magnifique ^^

Et enfin, le meilleur pour la fin, une merci grandiose à **Lady Sade**, pour avoir eu le courage de relire tout ce bazar, et qui a eu la gentillesse de me répertorier toute mes fautes et incohérences ^^* (et aussi de ne pas mourir de honte en voyant le nombre incalculable de fautes que je suis capable de faire en une seule phrase *pas taper* )

Donc, voilà, au plaisir d'avoir ton avis lecteur !

_**R&R please !**_

_**R&R please !**_


	3. Chapter 3

Traduction de la fic de DarkSeraphim1 : Angelic Threnody

**Résumé :** _Genesis se réveille, racheté aux yeux de sa Déesse et est libéré de sa longue somnolence. Son réveil en provoque un autre. Sephiroth/ Genesis. POV de Sephiroth._

**_.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•._**

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapitre 3

_**« Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini. Pour l'atteindre nous prenons notre envol. Des rides se dessinent à la surface de l'eau. L'âme errante ne connait aucun repos » - Loveless, ACT I**_

Lorsque Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux, Banora - et Genesis- avaient disparu. Il était entouré de blanc et il fronça les sourcils au souvenir de son emprisonnement si semblable dans la Rivière de la Vie. Il se leva sur ses deux pieds, surpris de voir que sa blessure n'était toujours pas guérie. Il était mort. Il le savait aussi sûrement que Genesis lui avait porté un coup dévastateur. Alors pourquoi son esprit n'était-il toujours pas entré dans la Rivière de la Vie ?

« **Pourquoi à ton avis ? **»

Sephiroth se retourna au son de cette belle voix musicale. Il la vit, _elle_, la jeune fille aux fleurs, la dernière des Cetras sur cette planète, debout devant lui, les mains jointes. Son esprit s'était réjoui de sa mort aux mains de l'un de ses clones, le courant d'air lorsqu'il avait manipulé les courants d'air lors de sa chute, les pures, les éblouissantes lumières qui avaient révélées la jeune Cetra en train d'invoquer le Sacre pour les sauver du Météore. Mais surtout, il se souvint de la douce descente de Masamune lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le corps, étonné par le peu de résistance qu'elle avait rencontré. La perforation du poumon, le sectionnement de l'os, et la mort instantanée qui avait suivi ce délice.

« **Tu es morte.** » fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire, en état de choc.

Elle sourit d'un air espiègle, ses yeux verts semblaient s'éclairer de l'intérieur. « **Alors tu l'es aussi**. » souligna-t-elle, d'un ton non hostile.

Sephiroth regarda son ventre, et regarda avec regret la plaie béante qui ne cessait de saigner. « **Pourquoi suis-je ici ?** » demanda-t-il furieusement. « **J'ai fait le sacrifice, pourquoi ne suis-je pas accepté dans la Rivière de la Vie ?** »

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, et sa luxuriante chevelure suivit le mouvement. «** Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?** »

Il répondit du tac-au-tac : « **Oui, bien sûr c'est ce que je veux.** » Puis il regarda au loin. « **Ce que je veux, personne ne peut me le donner** »

Des yeux d'émeraudes brillèrent joyeusement. « **Personne, Sephiroth ?** »

Un regard couleur du ciel de Wutaï, entourée d'une riche chevelure ardente et la peau crémeuse. Des lèvres fermes, roses, fléchies par un sourire sardonique qui le mettaient toujours à genoux, ces lèvres même qui jouissaient des obscénités lubriques dans leurs moments les plus passionnées. Ce même visage bien-aimé, couvert de larmes lorsque son propriétaire, Genesis, lui avait ôté la vie, que l'argenté lui avait offert. Sephiroth sourit faiblement, et dit d'une voix triste : « **Non, personne.** »

Le sourire d'Aerith se fit plus étincelant encore en regardant cet homme qui l'avait tuée. « **Ta fierté a toujours était ton plus grand défaut, mon frère.** »

Le dangereux regard de chat se posa sur elle. « **Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça ?** » demandé-t-il froidement. « **Je suis bien conscient de ne pas être un Cetra.** »

« **Oh mais tu en es un.** » rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix douce « **Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Jenova se tuait à te faire croire une telle chose ? **»

Sephiroth secoua négativement la tête. Sa folie avait été bien trop grande pour qu'il se pose de telles questions. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Aerith dit « **Je suppose que c'est une chose difficile à avaler dans les circonstance actuelles.** »

« **Oui** » fut tout ce qu'il réussi à répondre.

« **Alors laisse-moi t'éclairer** » Aerith leva ses mains jointes, comme lorsqu'elle priait. « **Alors que Jenova n'est pas un Cetra, le corps présent dans le Réacteur de Nibelheim l'était. C'était tout ce qui restait de cet hôte, muté en cette chose par la Calamité, presque méconnaissable. Lorsque Hojo a injecté des cellules dans le corps de ta véritable mère, tu as reçu des cellules de Jenova, mais aussi de mon ancêtre.** »

Aerith baissa les bras et fit un pas vers lui. « **Tout comme moi, tu es à demi Cetra.** »

Sephiroth se maudit intérieurement. « **C'est pour ça que Mère me parlait aussi facilement** » murmura-t-il lorsqu'il comprit les paroles d'Aerith. « **Ce n'est pas seulement à mes cellules étrangères auxquelles elle avait accès, mais aussi celle de l'Ancien.** »

La jeune fille aux fleurs hocha la tête. « **C'est pour ça que tu as réussi à bloquer le Sacre une fois qu'il était invoqué, et aussi pourquoi tes cellules ne se détériorent pas comme celles des…Autres.** »

« **Genesis **» murmura-t-il rudement. « **Et Angeal, pourquoi les cellules de Cetra ne les ont-elles pas protégé ? **»

« **Parce que leur mères n'étaient pas assez fortes pour résister à l'influence de Jenova.** »

Il se senti soudainement épuisé. Aerith le regarda et son regard s'adoucit. **« Ce fut un long combat mon frère, tu as gagné le droit de te reposer, si c'est ce que tu veux.** »

Sephiroth se mit à rire sombrement. « **Ce que je veux n'a jamais été important.** »

« **Tu as tort Sephiroth.** » Tout à coup, sa voix se fit plus lointaine, comme la distance entre eux augmentait. Sa silhouette se mit à briller tout en s'éloignant, pourtant, sa voix se répercuta une dernière fois autour de lui. « **Ce que tu veux a toujours été important.** »

La dernière Ancien disparu dans un puissant flash de lumière blanche qui aveugla les yeux mako de Sephiroth. Le monde s'inclina autour de lui et il ferma ses yeux. Il pouvait entendre des voix dans le lointains, familières mais encore inconnues, audible dans une cacophonie étrangement harmonieuse. Il sentit quelque chose de solide dans son dos et s'y agrippa. Il réalisa trop tard que ce n'était pas le monde qui se troublait autour de lui, mais lui-même qui s'agitait dans tout les sens.

Sephiroth haletait en sentant la douleur de son ventre plus puissante que jamais. Il porta sa main sur son estomac et se laissa tomber au sol, ses jambes ne pouvant le supporter d'avantage. Son cœur s'agita dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur cuivrée du sang humain. Il ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils en voyant sa vision se troubler. Il les ferma quelques instants et se demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

« **Seph !** »

Il entendit son nom et lutta pour répondre. Il força ses lourdes paupières à s'ouvrir. La vue qui s'offrit à lui coupa le souffle et faillit presque le faire s'évanouir. « **Genesis ?** »

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Alors, personnellement, je suis satisfaite de ce chapitre. Il est certes très court, mais il en contient des révélations ! Bien qu'on ne sache toujours pas pourquoi Genesis a été ressuscité… Bon, l'idée de Seph en Cetra, oui, j'adhère, avec du recule ça peut paraître logique. Je pense que je vais peut être reprendre cette idée pour 'une de mes futurs fic, à voir.

J'ai décidé de mettre les dialogues en gras, que l'auteur original ne m'en veuille pas ! Mais Nyny à raison, c'est vrai qu'autant en anglais, ça rendait bien, autant en français, ça fait bizarre de voir des guillemets partout comme ça !

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Aerith et Sephiroth se tutoient, au début je voulais faire Aerith qui vouvoie Sephiroth et lui qui la tutoie, puis l'inverse. A la fin j'en ai eu tellement ras-la-casquette que j'ai usé de ma technique préférée, le « _On efface tout et on r'commence ! _» Si si, quelques fois ça peut se révéler payant ! Donc, tout le monde se dit TU et tout le monde il est content !

Bref, je pense que j'ai été rapide sur ce chapitre, trois heures seulement, je suis fière de moi ^^

Merci à :

**Pitioti, **mon très cher petit garçon ! (on se comprend u_u). Au fait, c'est rare les roux que j'aime bien, pour le moment, j'en compte que 3, dont deux qui ne sont qu'un gros tas de pixels, pour notre plus grand malheur à nous les fans. TT

**Dawny-chan**, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi ? Hein ? Dis-moi ? Bah, tu sais pas, et moi non plus, tant mieux. Bref, bah, merci, chais pas pourquoi, mais bon, parait que c'est la moindre des politesses de remercier.

**ShadowLullaby666**, je sais pas trop ce que je pourrais dire sur toi. J'ai même pas envie de te remercier de dire une fois de trop que t'aimes pas le yaoi ! Je le sais ! Tout le monde le sait ! Même mon œdipien, c'est pour dire ! Hum hum, je 'emporte, je ne penses pas que les lecteurs soi intéressé par le fait que j'ai un chat amoureux de sa môman (je sais je sais, c'st pas tout à fait ça le complexe d'Œdipe, mais bon, l'idée est drôle TT ).

**Androxydre**…au moins, toi et moi, avons les mêmes gouts en matières de … bagatelle, comme le disent si bien les vieux (on appelle un chat un chat naméhoh !). Mvoui, tu peux raconter à qui de droit que je ne suis qu'un vilain petit Pichu qui prend énormément de plaisir à torturer ses potes ! Bah, ta fic, tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ? Si tu veux, c'est moi qui fait l'homme ! la guimauve, matière étrange et si peu appréciée…et bah moi, j'aime la guimauve ! Surtout s'il a des morts ! Moins si c'est Sephy qui crève ! Et je te rappelle ton devoir de lecteur envers celui que tu as nommé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… (prends-toi ça dans les dents mon gars ! ). Et, au fait, t'attends quoi pour m'offrir les fleurs que tu m'avais promis ? M'en fou que ça date !

**Shesta**, ta review tombe à point nommé, je venais tout juste de finaliser la mise en page ! Voilà voilà, t'as pas eu à attendre des plombes, la voilà la suite ! Perso, je suis restée scotché devant mon écran deux minutes, le temps de véritablement comprendre, ou capter, selon certain, que ce je-sais-pas-trop-quoi de Genesis l'a vraiment tué, épique comme moment ! Sincèrement, tu me poses une colle, j'en ai vraiment aucune idée de où se cache son sublimissime manteau Oo

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Un pitit commentaires ? Et t'auras ton nom en gros plan en fin du prochain chapitre ! Promis !

_**R&R PLEASE !**_


	4. Chapter 4

Traduction de la fic de DarkSeraphim1 : Angelic Threnody

**Résumé :** _Genesis se réveille, racheté aux yeux de sa Déesse et est libéré de sa longue somnolence. Son réveil en provoque un autre Sephiroth X Genesis. POV de Sephiroth (surtout)._

_**.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.**_

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapitre 4

_**« Mon ami ton désir, est ce qui donne la vie, le don de la déesse. Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses, rien n'empêchera mon retour » Loveless – ACT III**_

« **Genesis ?** »

Le Soldat de 1ere Classe Genesis Rhapsodos tomba à genoux, ignorant le sang qui s'accumulé autour de lui, souillant ses bottes de cuir noir. « **Déesse !** » s'exclama-t-il, horrifié de voir son ami blessé à mort. « **C'est quoi ce bordel Sephiroth ?** »

Il regarda avec incrédulité le regard flou de Sephiroth cligner des yeux. « Gen ? » demanda l'argenté, la voix hésitante. «**Est-ce vraiment…toi ?** »

Genesis fut d'abord surpris, puis lâcha d'un ton éloigné « **Ouais, qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ?** » Son regard descendit jusqu'à l'abdomen sanglant de Sephiroth et la rage déforma ses traits « **J'vais tuer ce **_**putain**_** de Hojo ! **»

Un pli perplexe rida le front de l'argenté. « **Pourquoi ?** » demanda-t-il, la voix confuse.

Un rire étranglé fut la seule réponse que Genesis lui céda, tandis qu'il sortait son téléphone portable. « **Reste calme Sephiroth. Angeal et moi allons nous occuper de tout. **»

« **Angeal ?** » Sephiroth lutta pour résister à l'attraction des taches colorées qui dansaient devant ses yeux. « **Mais il est…mort.** »

« **Pas aussi mort que le sera Hojo.** » Maugréa Genesis tout en composant le numéro. Il jura et attendit la fin des tonalités, sans écouté la remarque étrange de Sephiroth. L'autre homme n'était jamais « là » à la fin des séances avec Hojo. Bien, il n'était jamais blessé à mort de toute manière !

« **General Hewley.** »

Genesis fronça les sourcils et cracha dans le micro « Tu ne lit jamais le nom de l'appelant ? »

Il y eu un silence. « **De temps en temps **» dit une voix calme. « **Quoi de neuf, Gen ?** »

« **C'est Sephiroth** » dit-il en se mordant la lèvre. Il regarda de nouveau l'état de son amant. « **Hojo à vraiment exagéré. J'ai besoins de toi pour apporter une materia Soin en bas dans le laboratoire. **»

Il put sentir le froncement de sourcils d'Angeal en l'entendant parler. « **Tu sais que le corps de Seph ne supporte pas bien la magie curative, General.** »

Genesis se détourna et siffla « **Amènes-toi ici tout de suite Angeal ! Il saigne à mort !** »

« **Quoi ?** » Il y eu un bruit étrange, et une voix qui _n'était plus_ celle d'Angeal résonna. Genesis roula des yeux.

Putain de chiot songea-t-il, irrité. « **Je serais là, il suffit d'essayer de le garder éveillé et d'arrêter le saignement, d'accord** ? »

« Ouais Ouais, je suis là-dessus Angeal, mais dépêches-toi putain ! » Genesis mordit le téléphone et le remit dans sa poche, tournant son attention vers son autre homme ? Sephiroth était affalé contre le mur, ses six pieds cinq pouces repliés contre lui-même, et ses bras se cramponnant à son ventre. Sa posture le faisait paraitre plus petit qu'il ne l'était réellement. Genesis ravala sa salive, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu Sephiroth aussi…_vulnérable_. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être _aussi_ vulnérable. Du moins, pas physiquement.

« **Gen ?** »

La voix profonde qui, normalement, aurait provoqué des frissons dans son dos le fit tressaillir de peur et d'effroi. « **Je suis ici Seph. Angeal arrive bientôt.** » Il lança un regard dans al salle, et ses yeux d'azur s'arrêtèrent sur une armoire. « **Je vais chercher quelque chose pour arrêter le saignement. Je reviens tout de suite.** »

Sephiroth ne répondit pas, regarda simplement l'autre homme au travers de ses paupières mi-closes, ses yeux verts pales illuminé par la douleur et la faim. Genesis se déplaçait comme il le faisait toujours, son corps maigre et gracieux, ses mouvements élégants, sa bouche émettant tout un chapelet de jurons qui avaient toujours étaient en total désaccord avec son allure aristocratique. Il eu un sourire en voyant que Genesis avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherché, en claquant violement la porte de l'armoire, ce qui fit trembler le cabinet, tel un rappel de sa force de SOLDAT.

Genesis se mit à genoux devant lui et ouvrit un grand sac en plastique. **« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?** » demanda-t-il hargneusement « **Tu te rends compte que t'es en train de crever ?** »

Il grogna de reconnaissance, concevant sa force tandis que Genesis le pansait. Le roux secoua la tête, en menaçant entre ses dents Hojo, lui promettant tout un exceptionnel assortiment de morts plus viles et cruelles les unes que les autres. Le sourire de l'argenté s'élargit, en dépit des ténèbres qui planés aux bords de sa conscience. Il avait presque oublié ce que c'était d'avoir Genesis comme simple ami, et regretta d'avoir loupé ça dans leur relations.

« **Tu m'as manqué, Genesis. **»

Genesis cessa ses gestes, frappées par la sincérité de Sephiroth malgré sa voix basse. « **Ce fut un combat stupide.** » Dit-il enfin, en sécurisant les bandages et jetant les débris sur le côté. « **Ce n'est pas de ta fautes si Lazard ne m'a pas choisi pour cette mission. Je n'aurais pas dû passer mes nerfs sur toi.** »

_Je suis désolé._

Ces mots inexprimés flottaient au dessus d'eux, comme à chaque fois. « **Je n'aurais pas dû accepter.** » Répondit Sephiroth, la voix pâteuse. Il se souvenait de cet incident, même si c'était flou, et regrettait encore de ne pas avoir insisté auprès de Lazard pour qu'il change d'avis. «** Je sais combien c'était important pour toi. Je suis désolé. **»

« **Hum. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu le choix.** » Genesis tendit une main hésitantes et toucha les cheveux d'argent poissés de sang. « **Je…je suis désolé aussi Sephiroth.** »

Une première pour eux, pensa Sephiroth avec une sombre satisfaction. Qui savait ce qu'il aurait pu dire, si les rôles avaient été inversés.

La porte s'ouvrit en un doux sifflement mécanique et Angeal se précipita vers eux, sa massive Buster Sword accroché dans son dos. « **Qu'est-il arrivé ?** » exigea-t-il, un genou à terre. Il tira de sa poche un petit orbe vert.

Sephiroth ne fit que regarder fixement en conservant un silence peiné le fantôme de celui qui avait été autrefois son ami. Jusqu'à-ce qu'effectivement, Angeal posa ses mains sur lui, afin de vérifier la gravité de ses blessures. Ce n'était pas son imagination, ni le produit de son esprit mourant, ni même un faux souvenir créé par son purgatoire infini. L'Ancien lui avait donné à lui – le Cauchemar, l'Ange à Une Aile– une _seconde chance_.

Voyant que Sephiroth ne répondait pas, Angeal fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Genesis, qui lui signifia sa propre ignorance en haussant les épaules. D'une voix peu stable, le roux lui dit « **Je ne sais pas. Il pensé que tu étais mort lorsque je l'ai trouvé. **»

Ce qui creusa d'avantage la ride du lion d'Angeal. « **Nous devons le sortir d'ici avant que Hojo le découvre.** » dit le brun, ses yeux cobalt réduits à deux fentes sous la concentration en jetant un sort de Soin3. Il regarda d'un œil critique la magie faire son office, espérant que cela suffirait au mois pour stopper le saignement. Le corps de Sephiroth avait toujours montré une grande résistance à la magie, curative ou non.

Il observa la respiration sifflante du jeune homme, le dos cambré par la douleur provoqué par la plaie qui se refermait, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que Hojo avait fait à Sephiroth, il n'y accordait pas vraiment d'importance. L'homme était allé trop loin cette fois.

« **Seph ?** » Il posa une main sur son épaule, et son expression s'adoucit lorsque l'argenté posa son regard sur lui. « **Gen et moi, nous allons te conduire à tes appartements. Tu peux marcher ?** »

Sephiroth ne répondit pas, il posa simplement sa mains sur le sol et l'autre sur son ami et poussa sur ses pieds. Son corps se balançait, et il serait tombé si ses amis ne l'avaient pas rattrapé. **« Il semblerait que…non, je ne peux pas.** »

« **On t'a bien eu cette fois.** » chantonna Genesis, avant de subir un regard assassin d'Angeal puis il plaça le bras de l'argenté sur son épaule et dit « **Angeal et moi nous occupons de tout, Seph.** »

« **Merci.** » Répondit faiblement Sephiroth.

Angela secoua négativement la tête, l'air sombre. Pressant silencieusement le SOLDAT au tempérament de feu de se calmer. Sephiroth tremblait de douleur. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'entendre le discours passionné de son amant sur les tortures qu'il avait subit aux mains de l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était du repos, de sorte que la Mako présente dans son organisme le guérisse complètement.

Ils l'emmenèrent à l'étage via l'ascenseur des livraisons, où ils étaient moins susceptibles d'attirer l'attention. Ils durent changer d'ascenseur au 69ème étage, mais avec Genesis qui alla harceler les 3ème classe, il leur était plus facile de se faufiler dans l'un des principaux ascenseurs. Angeal utilisa sa carte magnétique pour activer l'ascenseur puis appuya sur le bouton du 70ème étage.

Angeal poussa un long soupir de soulagement et traina plus qu'il porta Sephiroth en dehors de l'ascenseur. Il remercia les dieux, il n'y avait pas de gardes ici. Il n'y avait que le Président Shinra et sa famille qui vivaient là, ainsi que le reste du conseil d'administration. Le seul autre résident était Sephiroth. Contrairement au reste des SOLDATs de 1ère Classe, le Président avait insistait pour que Sephiroth vive là. Il aimait avoir prés de lui le meilleur soldat, cela dissuadait les menaces possibles. Les terroristes réfléchissaient à deux fois avant d'attaquer la résidence du Démon d'Argent du Wutaï.

Sephiroth trébucha, son habituelle grâce féline disparue, et Angeal resserra sa prise protectrice. « **On y est presque, Seph. **»

« **Où est Genesis ?** » Sephiroth avait la voix pâteuse, ce qui rendait ses mots presque inintelligibles. « **Est-il toujours en colère contre moi ?** »

Angeal tressailli à cette question. « **Non, il n'est pas fâché contre toi.** » lui assura-t-il tranquillement. « **Il s'occupe des gardes en bas. Il sera là dans quelques minutes.** »

Le soupir du jeune homme fut si puissant qu'Angeal secoua la tête, à la fois stupéfait et surpris par l'attitude de son ami. Sephiroth a été élevé dans le laboratoire de Hojo, traité d'avantage comme un rat de laboratoire qu'en enfant. Ses expressions d'émotions avaient toujours étaient…absentes. Il avait fait de gros progrès au cours de la dernière décennie, depuis qu'il avait rencontré ses amis, mais il n'aurait jamais les mêmes réactions que la plupart des gens normaux.

C'est pourquoi il s'était beaucoup inquiété lorsque la relation entre le roux et son ami de mercure s'était approfondie. Ils avaient été – et le sont toujours – de parfaits opposés. Genesis était aussi volatile que ses cheveux le suggéraient, passionné et franc-parleur au-delà de toutes croyances. Sephiroth était poli, lointains, ses passions toujours fermement muselées. Il n'était pas aussi froid que ce qu'il laissait pensé, il était très facile à apprécier, bien qu'il soit un peu…autocratique lorsqu'il s'agit de son amant de feu.

Et c'est là qu'était le problème, songea tristement Angeal. Sephiroth n'avait jamais connu l'amour avant eux, et lorsque Genesis avait fait placé leur relation un degré au dessus, il été tombé de haut. Malheureusement cet amour avait révélé les aspects les plus…dominants de sa personnalité. Sephiroth portait définitivement la culotte dans leur « ménage » et cela, Genesis ne le supportait pas du tout.

Bien sûr, Genesis n'était pas la personne la plus émotionnellement stable au monde. Il peut tout aussi être bien éduqué, plein d'esprit et polie, mais son enfance pourrie gâtée l'a rendu hargneux. Rapidement offusqué, même lorsqu'on ne l'insulte pas, il est tout aussi long à pardonner une insulte. Il était beau et fort et avait une arrogance innée qui attiré ou repoussait les autres, selon leur tempérament. Mais à l'intérieur, il était une masse bouillonnante d'insécurité. Il essayait toujours de s'améliorer, de repousser d'avantage ses limites, ne voulant rien de plus que _prouver qu'il était le meilleur_, sans se douter que, pour ceux qui l'aimait, il l'était. Il détestait la seconde place que lui cédait Sephiroth dans le SOLDAT et sa jalousie avait ajouté une autre dimension malsaine à leur relation. Genesis devait devenir le premier, et malheur à ceux qui croyaient le contraire.

Et Sephiroth ne l'avait jamais compris. La jalousie professionnelle, il l'ignorait, comme il le faisait avec les autres soldats et- dans son esprit – était complètement infondée. Il savait qu'il était glorifié tel un héro à travers le monde, mais jamais il ne s'était vu de cette manière. Il était différent, oui mais seulement de par son épée de sept pieds de long, c'était tout.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte de Sephiroth et Angeal soupira longuement de soulagement. « **Nous y sommes Seph, tiens le coup.** » Il stabilisa le grand homme d'une main et sorti la carte magnétique que lui avait donné l'argenté des années auparavant pour ouvrir sa porte.

L'appartement était plongé dans l'ombre. Angeal ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Grace au traitement à la Mako fait à tous les militaires, il pouvait voir dans le noir avec une étonnante exactitude et la lumière blessait les yeux sensibles de Sephiroth. Il traina Sephiroth et entra dans la chambre à coucher. Les souffles courts de l'homme indiquaient qu'il était toujours prisonnier de sa douleur. Malheureusement, Sephiroth était immunisé contre la plupart des analgésiques, donc il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Angeal dépassa le lit et déposa Sephiroth sur le matelas, adossé sur le montant. « **Tiens, bois ça.** » dit-il en sortant une potion de sa poche et en aidant l'autre homme à boire. « **Elle devrait t'aider à reprendre des forces. Je vais te retirer tes vêtements et jeter un coup d'œil à ta blessure. Une fois qu'elle sera nettoyée, tu pourras dormir. D'accord ?** »

« **Tout ce que tu voudras Angeal.** » Fut la réponse incroyablement docile.

« **Uh – huh** ». Angeal secoua la tête et se releva de toute sa hauteur. « **Je reviens. **»

Sephiroth n'essaya pas de parler, mais attendit le retour d'Angeal. Son regard vert trouva la porte ouverte, où une lumière éclairé tout l'appartement, et il se sentit incapable d'en détourner le regard tandis qu'il attendait que Genesis se joigne à lui. Angeal avait dit qu'il le ferait, et Angeal ne mentait jamais. Son orgueil n'en demandait pas moins, et il préférait certainement se tuer plutôt que de trahir son sens de l'honneur.

Et il l'avait trahi, Sephiroth s'en rappelait douloureusement. Incapable d'accepter le monstre qu'il était devenu, il avait préféré le « suicide par Zack » comme le garçon l'avait lui-même appelé avant de fondre en larmes. Sephiroth se souvint qu'il s'était tenu aux cotés du garçon, incapable de lui offrir le moindre réconfort, son cœur à lui aussi ayant été brisé.

Les choses seraient différentes cette fois, se jura-t-il. Il ferait tout son possible pour que Zack n'aie pas à revivre un moment pareil, même s'il devait être _celui-là même_ qui devra prendre la vie d'Angeal. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer pouvoir trouver un moyen de changer tout ce qui se passera. Il ne pensait pas qu'il survivrait à la perte de ses amis – sa _famille_ – une seconde fois.

Angeal entra de nouveau dans son champ de vision, et posa un gant de toilette et un bol d'eau chaude sur la table de chevet. « **Nous avons des vêtements, Seph.** »

« **Je croyais que c'était **_**mon**_** appartement, Angeal.** »

Les lèvres de l'argenté se courbèrent en un chaud sourire, ce qui fit sursauter les deux hommes, et son regard fixa intensément la fine silhouette de Genesis lorsque ce dernier se glissa dans la chambre. « **Soit mon invité.** » dit-il d'une voix sensuelle, quoique légèrement hachée.

Genesis cligna deux fois des yeux avant de s'avancer gracieusement vers lui. « **Je pense que je vais attendre que tu ne sois **_**plus**_** recouvert de sang. Merci beaucoup. **»

Il rit doucement, puis s'arrêta en faisant la grimace. « **Peut être, c'est une bonne idée** », murmura-t-il après que Genesis se fut assis sur son lit. « **Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir être performant pour…les épuisantes activités de nuit**. »

Un son qui ressemblait vaguement à un grognement s'échappa du roux. « **Tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'être** », grommela-t-il, plaisantant à moitié. « **Je détesterais devoir tuer des Secondes et Troisièmes classes parce que tu ne serais pas capable de t'occuper correctement de moi. Je veux dire, penses à la paperasserie, Seph ! **»

Sephiroth douloureusement. « **Ne t'inquiètes pas Genesis, je sais combien tu déteste la paperasserie.** »

Angeal, dont la présence était un peu oubliée, se tourna vers lui. « **Bien, si vous deux allez flirter toute la nuit, pourquoi ne m'en irais-je pas ? **»

« **Désolé, 'geal.** »

« **Toutes mes excuses Angeal.** »

Angeal grogna et leva les yeux sur les bandages ensanglantés. « **N'essais pas de m'aider.** », prévint-il en posant un regard sévère sur son ami roux. « **Reste assis et laisses-moi faire le travail. **»

« **Comme si.** » Genesis se précipita au travers du lit, ses traits fins et aristocratiques trahissant son inquiétude, il resta au cotés de Sephiroth. « **Sephiroth est insupportable lorsque vient la garniture. **»

« **Genesis !** » Angeal lui lança un regard horrifié. «** Il y a certaine chose que je n'ai pas **_**besoins de savoir**_** ! **»

Le regard de Sephiroth passa de son ami embarrassé à son amant, qui roula des yeux en guise de réponse. Il fixa longtemps Genesis tandis qu'Angeal ouvrait son manteau de cuir, puis lui demanda de se pencher en avant pour le lui enlever. Genesis l'observait tout aussi intensément, son regard planté dans ces profondeurs bleu ciel. Sephiroth se demanda si Genesis avait été sérieux avec son dernier commentaire, et décida que le meilleur moyen de le savoir était de le lui demander.

« **Ca te dérange tant que ça ?** »

Genesis rougi et regarda au loin, ses dents blanches se cachèrent derrière une bouche parfaite, Sephiroth avait sa réponse. Encore une chose que son amant n'avait jamais partagée avec lui, songea-t-il tristement. N'avais-t-il réellement jamais connu l'homme qu'il avait aimé ?

Un juron sourd se fit entendre et Sephiroth tourna son attention vers Angeal.

« **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** »

Angeal hésita, puis déclara « **Ca ressemble à un coup d'épée, Seph.** »

Un sourcil argenté se leva. « **Et ?** » demanda-t-il avec un désintérêt feint.

« **N'importe quoi !** » Dit Genesis, se redressant sur ses genoux afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur lui. « **C'est quoi ce bordel, Sephiroth ?** »

Sephiroth fit semblant de réfléchir en plissant les yeux, et se força à prendre une voix douce. « **Je ne peux vraiment pas vous répondre. **» répondit-il. « **Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé.** »

Deux paires d'yeux infusés de mako les braquèrent et s'agrandir d'incrédulité. Sephiroth avait une mémoire photographique. Il n'oubliait jamais rien, se dit Genesis avant de conclure par « **Fais chier.** »

« **Sephiroth…** » Angeal hésitait, peu enclin à douter de la bonne foi du jeune homme, même en privé. Pourtant, il lui était difficile d'imaginer Hojo, limace maigrelette qu'il était, brandir une épée et la faire autant de dégât avec. Bien qu'il n'y ait jamais eu d'amour entre Sephiroth et l'homme qui l'avait élevé, il n'avait jamais été capable de lui tourner totalement le dos. Si Hojo avait fait cela, il n'aurait jamais fait appel à Sephiroth pour ses expériences.

Quoi que Sephiroth savait, Angeal ne le réalisa que trop tard. Il ne servirait à rien de nommer son agresseur, alors Sephiroth ne le ferait pas. C'était aussi simple que ça, et tout aussi triste. « **Et bien quelque soit la façon dont ça c'est passé**. » Il s'arrêta pour s'éclaircir la voix, **« Tu auras besoins de repos jusqu'à demain. Genesis et moi te couvrirons pour l'administration et… **»

« **Seph…** »

« **Laisses-moi gérer tout ça, Angeal. **» Genesis se pencha et posa ses deux mains sur chaque côtés du visage de l'argenté. C'était tellement tentant, se dit Sephiroth tandis que le souffle chaud déferlait sur ses propres lèvres. « **Tu restes ici demain. Pas bouger. Fin de l'argumentation. Si tu veux dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, tu pourras le faire une fois que tu seras rétabli. Jusque là, tu laisse ton putain de cul dans ce lit. Tu as pigé, Rayon de Lune ?** »

Au lieu du froncement de sourcil auquel Genesis s'attendait, Sephiroth se contenta de sourire et dit « **Seulement si tu restes avec moi, chaton.** »

Genesis fronça ses sourcils sombres et secoua sa chevelure. « **Cela se défend, Seph.** »

Sephiroth lui envoya un clin d'œil lourd de sens sous ses épais cils « **Tu en es sûr ?** » demanda-t-il d'un ton soyeux.

« **Hum.** » Angeal essaya de cacher son sourire derrière son gant de toilette. « **Je suppose que vous me laissez toute la paperasse. Pour la faire en trois fois, comme je le fais d'habitude.** » Ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

La grimace disparut au profit d'un sourire chaleureux. Genesis détestait vraiment l'administration. « **Tu es le meilleur, Angeal.** »

« **Ouais, ouais.** »

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Bon, après un mois d'absence, me revoilà ! Je suis désolée d'avoir autant fait attendre, vraiment, mais bon, on va dire que j'ai eu des soucis, pour faire simple, mais là, all is good ^^

Je ne sais pas s'il y aura toujours une publication régulière, parce que mon autre ordinateur est mort, paix à ton âme PC (P'tit Con) u_u. et il y avait les 10 premiers chapitres de traduits, mais non corrigés.

J'ai tripé au passage où Jojo se fait appeler limace maigrelette, franchement, c'est bien trouvé, j'aurais pas fait mieux XD

Bref, place au remerciement :

**Dawny-Chan** : Merci verry beaucoup pour la correction ^^ Je te rassures, à partir de maintenant, les prochain chapitres seront plus long, beaucoup plus longs Oo genre, le plus hard que j'ai vu, il fait 15 000 mots, ça te donne une idée ? Merci pour ta review !

**miho-chan** : J'espere que ce chapitre t'as sorti de tes idées noir, je sais qu'en ce moment, c'est difficile, mais vive Murphy et sa loi à la con XD Merci d'avoir reviewer !

**Shesta** : *se cache* je sais que tu attendais ce chapitre rapidement, et je suis désolée de le poster aussi tard, mais bon, au moins c'est fait ^^. Donc, tu vois, Gen à pas tenter de tuer de nouveaux Sephi-cheri ^^ au contraire même !

**Androxydre** : Tu as raisons, comme tous les hommes, j'ai une fascination au sujet de la « taille ». Et, pour infos, c'est mon bazar, je fais que veux ! et tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la souris ? Bah, tu le sais déjà de toute manière TT toi, je te dis pas thank you, maisun truc qui y ressemble u_u

**ShadowLullaby666 **: Je suis castratrice parce que tu fais l'homme, t'avais qu'à pas être aussi casse-bonbon au sujet de la parité homme-femme naméhoh à toi aussi je te dis pas merci. Tu fais l'homme, je suis castratrice, donc j'ordonne et tu obéis, sans discuter.

Et enfin, **Lunagarden**, je sais pas comment te remercier, tu me mets des reviews, et moi, je t'en ai toujours pas mis. Promis, si tu me le rappelle, je le ferais. Merci encore !

_**.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.**_

_**R&R please !**_


	5. Chapter 5

Traduction de la fic de DarkSeraphim1 : Angelic Threnody

**Résumé :** _Genesis se réveille, racheté aux yeux de sa Déesse et est libéré de son long sommeil. Son réveil en provoque un autre. Sephiroth/ Genesis. POV de Sephiroth._

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

**Final Fantasy VII: Angelic Threnody**

Chapitre 5

_**« La légende parlera de sacrifice, A la fin du monde. Le vent navigue sur la surface de l'eau, lentement mais sûrement » - Loveless, ACTE IV**_

Sephiroth regardait avec une impatience à peine dissimulée Genesis qui se déshabillait pour le rejoindre dans son lit, ses yeux verts à pupilles félines suivant chaque mouvement que le roux faisait avec attention. Genesis avait bien conscience du regard possessif qui pesait sur lui tandis qu'il commençait à jeter ses habits, et semblait même se réjouir de l'effet qu'il faisait à l'idole tant adorée. Il prit tout son temps pour se déshabiller, enlevant ses vêtements un petit peu à la fois, tout ses mouvements calculés pour taquiner autant que séduire. Il commença avec les cuissardes qui étreignaient ses longues jambes, en prenant soin de bien s'attarder là-dessus. Ses mains blanches et minces défirent les boucles d'argent qui maintenaient ses bottes en place, encore une fois en se déplaçant avec ce même cruel manque de vitesse. Qui a dit qu'il n'avait pas de patience ?

Il fit très soigneusement glisser le cuir couleur de nuit, sachant combien Sephiroth aimait le contraste du cuir noir sur sa peau crémeuse. Il garda son regard rivé sur la tache qu'il accomplissait, mais conservait tout de même une vue sur l'autre homme. Sephiroth l'observait, lui, avec une intensité hors du commun. Le puissant général avait toujours aimait ce genre de jeu, mais il y avait dans ses yeux verts quelque chose de différent. Pas que la luxure, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à cela. Non, il y avait de la douceur, de la tendresse quelque part dans les profondeurs de ses yeux de jade, qui rappelait sans conteste l'expression de Sephiroth après leurs ébats amoureux.

Sephiroth avait toujours excellé à cacher ses sentiments, si bien que la plupart des gens pensaient qu'il n'en avait pas. Genesis, son ami et seul amant, était bien placé pour le savoir. Pourtant, il en avait beaucoup, des émotions, même s'il le leur montrait rarement. Qu'il se laisse aller ce jour là, après la façon dont il avait blessé Genesis le mois dernier, le surpris. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait, et n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire.

Pas qu'il le ferait arrêter _ça_, pensa Genesis, en laissant tomber négligemment une botte sur le sol. L'autre suivi un instant plus tard, et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Le long manteau écarlate qui était devenu sa signature se retrouva à coté. Il l'avait fait glisser lentement le long de ses bras, aidé par les lourdes plaques noires qui ornaient ses épaules. Il atterrit dans un océan de rouge autour de ses pieds, et fut oublié lorsqu'il le mit de coté.

Il se tourna légèrement, trouva refuge derrière ses cheveux, et détacha le harnais de l'armure qui ne lui avait jamais servi. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux deux boucles de ceinture qui maintenaient la plaque de cuir en place, en s'armant de toute la patience dont il était capable pour conserver des gestes lents et séduisants. Enfin, elle tomba sur le plancher, la grande boucle qui arborait le logo de la Shinra étincelant ironiquement dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Il saisit le bas de son pull à col roulé, remit à chaque SOLDAT de 2nd classe et arrivé en haut, le tira d'un coup sec par-dessus sa tête. Il le jeta au sol d'un coup de poignet. Il ébouriffa ensuite ses cheveux auburn, un effet qu'il savait dévastateur sur Sephiroth. Les yeux glacés de l'argenté étaient à présent emplis de chaleur, et le roux sourit avec arrogance en le voyant.

Genesis releva le menton, tel un signe de défi, et mis ses mains sur son pantalon de cuir. Il s'arrêta là, ses yeux bleu profond fixés sur l'autre homme, une flamme ardente brulant au fond de son regard. Le grognement sourd qui résonna dans la pièce flatta énormément son amour propre et il ne put contenir un rire satisfait.

Tout en maintenant son regard sur celui de Sephiroth, il déboutonna son pantalon et tira la fermeture éclair vers le bas avec des mouvements exagérément lents. Les yeux d'émeraude vacillèrent un instant vers le bas, incapable de résister à la tentation qu'il présentait. Les battements de cœurs de Sephiroth doublèrent et il le dévorait des yeux, son regard rivé sur la bosse qui s'était formée en dessous de la taille. Les traits angéliques se durcirent tandis qu'une lueur prédatrice de convoitise brillait dans les yeux mako. Genesis dû lutter pour conserver des gestes réguliers en faisant glisser le pantalon sur ses hanches.

Son nom fut murmuré dans un profond et puissant grognement et Genesis ne put cacher sa satisfaction en tirant gracieusement le cuir de ses jambes. D'un coup de pieds, il l'écarta et se prélassa dans le désir que l'autre ne parvenait plus à cacher. Il fit son chemin jusqu'au lit, ses gestes sans hâtes et emplis de grâce féline qui lui avaient valu son surnom souvent haïs.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha du lit, il s'attendait à être vulgairement utilisé comme un objet, puis oublié quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait admettre – ou seulement à lui-même. Après tout, il venait de faire tout cela pour faire perdre son contrôle à Sephiroth. A son grand étonnement, il parvint a monter sur le lit sans aucun problème, et même de finir sa tentative séduction avec une longue, lente et sinueuse caresse des mains qui mettait son corps sous son meilleur jours.

Sephiroth ne pouvait mette fin au grognement qu'il émettait malgré lui, tandis que Genesis se glissait dans son lit à coté de lui. Le plus vieux des deux sourit d'un air satisfait, faisant d'un spectacle un étirement de son corps souple avant de retomber dans les coussins, son expression plus arrogante que jamais.

Un rire grave s'échappa de Sephiroth lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent d'avantage, conscient de la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait normalement au réveil. Ses yeux pales errèrent sur les traits aristocratiques qui n'avaient fait qu'hanter ses souvenirs pendant si longtemps, imprimant avidement chaque détail du visage de Genesis Rhapsodos. « **Sommes-nous amis, de nouveau ?** » demanda-t-il tout fait sérieusement. Il avait besoin d'une confirmation de vive voix, avant de se permettre d'aller plus loin.

Genesis leva ses yeux si bleu vers lui, le regard aussi vulnérable qu'il dû se retenir pour ne pas pleurer devant autant de beauté. « _Nous avons toujours été amis,_ » murmura-t-il, en ajoutant d'une voix plus forte, « **même si l'un de nous à agit comme le dernier des imbéciles.** »

Sephiroth leva un sourcil d'argent en entendant cela. « **Et qui de nous est cet imbécile ?** » demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

Le sourire de Genesis se fit angélique et répondit. « **Qui ? Toi bien sûr.** »

« **C'est mon chaton,** » ronronna Sephiroth en guise de réponse. Il leva la main gauche en direction de Genesis, laissant à l'autre tout le temps de se retirer. Malgré le strip-tease incroyablement érotique, Sephiroth savait qu'ils avaient certainement eu une récente crise. Il supposa donc que tout allait pour le mieux entre eux.

Lorsque Genesis se souleva pour le toucher, un souffle léger s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, Sephiroth remercia la déesse qui l'avait privé de ce contact durant trop longtemps. Une seconde chance, pensa-t-il avec humilité. Qu'avait-il doncfait durant sa misérable distance pour mériter une telle chose ?

Son pouce caressait le haut de la pommette à la courbe gracieuse, et le souffle de Genesis devint tout à coup plus sensuel. « **Déesse comme tu m'as manqué** » souffla Sephiroth avec passion. « **Ne me laisse plus jamais le faire à nouveau Sephiroth, je déteste dormir seul. **»

« **Je déteste dormir sans **_**toi**_, » répliqua Sephiroth, d'une brutale honnêteté.

Genesis soupira, trop heureux d'entendre ces mots pour s'inquiéter des émotions refoulées et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'argenté. « **Pouvons-nous continuer ?** »murmura-t-il durant leur baiser. « **Je suis tellement excité que je suis sur le point d'exploser. **»

Sephiroth sourit face à cette confession abrupte, mais qui avait tout de même quelques chose d'attachant. C'était si typique de la part de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il baissa la tête et bougea ses lèvres à l'unisson de celles de son amant. Genesis montra son impatience et approfondit le baiser. Le gémissement qu'il émit fut interrompu par Sephiroth qui enroula sa propre langue autour de la sienne. Sephiroth ignora ses instincts, qui réclamaient qu'il écrase son membre dur et musclé en Genesis. Au lieu de cela, il reuma, et souleva Genesis, sans rompre leur baiser et le déposa en travers de lui. Son ventre protesta contre ce poids qui s'écrasait sur lui, mais l'argenté l'ignora, trop occupé à se donner à Genesis, qui semblait en avoir besoin. Il ne l'avait fait ainsi qu'une seule fois auparavant, et Sephiroth avait toujours souhaitait recommencer de cette manière. Alors qu'ils devraient avancer avec prudence, il ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas commencer immédiatement la construction d'une base plus solide dans leur amitié. Si la confiance avait fait défaut auparavant, il donnerait plus de la sienne, en espérant que Genesis ferait de même.

Genesis releva la tête lorsque le baiser se fit trop fort pour lui. Il baissa sensuellement les yeux sur Sephiroth, l'expression vaguement perplexe. Sa respira se répercutait dans la chambre. Il réfléchissait à la même chose que Sephiroth. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun geste pour prendre l'initiative, laissant le temps à Sephiroth de réfléchir.

« **Tout va bien, Gen**, » dit ce dernier en passant sa main dans l'ardente chevelure, le regard perplexe. « **Tu ne me feras aucun mal, si c'est ce que tu crains.** »

« **Seph…** » Genesis pencha la tête et s'étira tel un chat alors que Sephiroth jouait avec ses cheveux. Le roux adoré cela. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et ouvrit des yeux qu'il avait fermé sans s'en rendre compte. « **Nous ne devrions pas. Pas ce soir en tout cas.** »

Sephiroth sourit faiblement et murmura « **Tu ne me feras aucun mal.** »

« **Je sais que je ne le ferais pas**, » rétorqua sombrement le rouquin. Sephiroth était l'homme le plus puissant qu'il ait jamais connu, et il fallait quelqu'un – ou quelque chose - de bien plus puissant pour briser le général. « _Pourquoi ne pas me dire exactement ce qu'Hojo t'a fait, et après nous en parlerons._ »

Deux sourcils argentés se rejoignirent férocement. « **Je t'ai dit que je ne m'en souviens pas**, » répondit-il sévèrement.

« **Et je te dis que c'est une très mauvaise escuse**, » Genesis se pencha et l'embrassa légèrement, longuement, et se retira. « **Parle-moi Seph. Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas tuer Hojo la prochaine fois que je le vois.** »

« **Que dirais-tu devant la cour martial si tu l'assassinais ?** » rétorqua sournoisement Sephiroth.

« **Pff.** » Genesis agita négligemment la main. « **Comme si cela pouvais m'arrêter.** »

Sephiroth rit de nouveau, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Il sa faisait horriblement mal au ventre, mais il n'essayait pas de se retenir. Genesis le regarda, alerte, et l'argenté dit plus sérieusement : « **Je n'élude pas la question, Genesis. Mais je ne me souviens vraiment plus de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le laboratoire.** »

Bien que Genesis le regardait toujours avec scepticisme, il ne tenta pas de se contredire. Il avait était blessé près de huit ans dans le futur par un Genesis désespéré et fou de rage. Honnêtement, il ne se souvenait pas de ce que lui avait fait subir Hojo ce jour-là, il ne s'en souciait pas d'ailleurs. Tout ce qui l'importait était de garder Genesis près de lui et les sauver des malheurs qui les attendait tous.

Sephiroth posa sa main sur la joue satinée de Genesis. « **Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que tu faisais dans le laboratoire d'Hojo quand on sait que ni lui ni Hollander ne te l'ont permis ?** »

Genesis rougie violement. « **Tu avais disparu pendant près de cinq heures ! **» dit-il un peu sur la défensive. « **Tu avais dit que nous parlerons lorsque tu serais revenu, mais comme tu ne revenais pas je…** »

Il s'interrompit, le temps de se blottir contre Sephiroth, le visage caché dans une cascade d'argent, et continua en murmurant : « J'étais inquiet pour toi… »

« **Koneko,** » murmura l'argenté, ému et embarrassé par cet aveu. Il se tourna légèrement et attira le roux dans ses bras. Genesis ferma les yeux et se colla contre sa poitrine, ses propres jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pour le retenir et quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui s'agita. « **Je suis bien, **» chuchota-t-il maladroitement. **« Quelque soit ce qu'Hojo ai fait, ce n'était pas suffisant pour le faire vraiment du mal.** »

Un reniflement peu élégant répondit à l'argenté. « **C'est pourquoi tu ressemblais à un cochon égorgé. **»

« **Genesis…** »

« **Je sais, je sais, tu vas bien.** » Genesis soupira et resserra son emprise et, de sa voix soudainement soyeuse, demanda, « **si tu n'y étais pas allé, qu'aurais-je fait ?** »

Sephiroth se contenta de soupirer et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son front. « **Tu aurais survécu,** » murmura-t-il avec conviction, « **là-dessus, je n'ai aucun doute.** »

Le roux frissonna de nouveau et Sephiroth s'étonna de son silence. Un Genesis calme était toujours mauvais signe. « **Genesis, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** » demanda-t-il.

Genesis s'était complètement fermé sur lui-même, le calme avant la tempête. Sephiroth le savait. En effet, Genesis posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et le repoussa en s'exclamant : « **Toi !** » Il roula sur le côté du lit et sauta sur ses pieds. Ses poings étaient serrés, et ses traits fins étaient déformés par a fureur. « **Crois-tu réellement que je ne m'inquiétais pas de se qui était en train de t'arriver ?** » cria-t-il plus fort que jamais. «** Tu survivras sans moi Genesis…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Sephiroth ?** »

L'argenté leva les yeux vers lui et prit une expression narquoise. « **Juste ce que j'ai dit Genesis**. » L'autre homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais l'argenté ne lui laissa pas l'occasion. « **Tu es un guerrier, un SOLDAT. Tu es fort. Tu survivras, même sans moi.** »

« **Vraiment ?** » la voix était exagérément lente, il était difficile de se méprendre sur son sarcasme. « **Suis-je censé croire ce baratin ? Tu me crois stupide n'est-ce pas ?** »

Même s'il lui avait terriblement manqué, Sephiroth luttait difficilement contre l'envie de serrer ses mains autour du cou gracile du roux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être casse-pied lorsqu'il s'y mettait. « **Qu'est-ce qui te contraries vraiment ?** » demanda l'argenté au travers de ses dents serrées. « **Mon état lamentable lorsque tu m'as trouvé tout à l'heure ou ta réaction excessive face à cela ? **»

« Une réaction excessive ? » ses yeux bleu ciel se plissèrent en répétant les paroles de Sephiroth. « **Je t'ai trouvé en train de saigner a mort dans le laboratoire d'Hojo, et tu trouve que j'ai eu une réaction excessive ? **»

_Oh oui_, songea sombrement Sephiroth. Il se crispa en voyant Genesis serrer d'avantage les poings et ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun sons n'en sortent. Genesis était bel et bien furieux, et Sephiroth serait bien heureux si son amant ne le tuait pas une nouvelle fois. Gardant cette pensée bien à l'esprit, Sephiroth se deplaca subtilement, son corps près à l'action. Il remercia Gaia de voir que l'autre homme n'était pas armé cette fois.

Genesis se jeta sur lui sans avertissement. Il sauta dans les airs et atterrit à quelques centimètres au dessus de la tête de sephiiroth, utilisant toutes ses capacités de SOLDAT. De sa bouche jaillissaient les pires insultes, toutes destinées à Sephiroth. Il s'arrêta à ses pieds sur le côté du lit, et leva immédiatement les bras pour le marteler de coups de poings. Genesis était presque aussi rapide que lui, et lorsqu'il était en colère, sa force pouvait presque rivaliser avec la sienne. Mais Sephiroth n'avais pas l'intention de passer les prochaines heures à se battre dans sa chambre avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette lutte, avant de perdre toutes ses forces et se retrouver dans un état encore plus critique.

Il attendit que Genesis saute une nouvelle fois sur le lit et l'attrapa par la taille en plain dans les airs, assez longtemps pour le plaquer contre le matelas. Il recouvra son corps avec le sien, et plaça ses propres jambes entres les siennes, afin de les immobiliser. Il attira les mains de Genesis au dessus de sa tête et, ignorant toutes les insultes proférait par son roux, il attendit qu'il se soit complètement calmé.

Genesis le fixait de son regard assassin, irrité de la facilité avec laquelle Sephiroth le maitrisait. Il était un Première classe par la Déesse ! Il ne se souciait pas que Sephiroth soit le plus fort, ou qu'il était officiellement son commandant. Dans son esprit, ils étaient égaux, et il voulait le faire reconnaitre à Sephiroth. Et, dans un recoin caché de son cœur, il ne voulait rien de moins que le sang de ce dernier couler dans le sien.

« **Connard !** » siffla-t-il, en se cambrant dans une vaine tentative d'échapper à Sephiroth, avant que celui-ci ne réagisse comme il le faisait toujours, le baiser sans scrupule. « **Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, lâches-moi maintenant** ! »

« **Pas avant que tu ne sois calmé**, » lui repondit implacablement Sephiroth. « **Tu agis comme une enfant gâté Genesis, pas comme l'homme que je connais. Quand cet homme décidera de réapparaitre, je te libérerais, pas avant. **»

« **Vas te faire foutre Seph !** » Genesis continua de se débattre, il était sur le point de se libérer lorsqu'il remarqua deux détails. Un, Sephiroth affichait à présent un air carnassier, comme une annonce d'ébats plus que sulfureux. Deux, le corps qui l'entravait était tremblant, comme luttant contre lui-même.

Son propre corps tremblait, à l'unisson de celui de Sephiroth. « **Seph ?** » interrogea Genesis en hésitant, il n'aimait pas la lueur de douleur qui grandissait dans les yeux vert pâles. Sephiroth l'ignora superbement, et retrouva un visage et un regard normal. Mais Genesis était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?_ se demanda Genesis. Sephiroth était encore à l'article de la mort deux heures auparavant, et là il agissait comme le chasseur qu'il était, prêt à en finir avec sa proie – Genesis en l'occurrence. « **Et merde** » gémit-il tout en faisant une mou désolée, preuve qu'il souhaitait se faire pardonner – jamais Genesis ne demandait pardon - la deuxième fois en deux heures. **« Je suis désolé Seph, je ne voulais pas dire cela** » tentait-il de lui faire comprendre.

Sephiroth grogna, trop occupé à scruter le regard flou de Genesis. Enfin, il se roula sur le dos, puis poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Son calma apparent caché parfaitement les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Genesis tressaillit d'un air coupable en l'entendant tout en frottant négligemment ses poignets endoloris. S'il n'était qu'un humain lambda, ses bleus mettraient des semaines à disparaitre. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il devrait porter des gants lorsqu'Angeal serait dans les parages pour les deux prochains jours. Il ne doutait pas qu'il n'échapperait pas à un discours sur les sempiternels fierté, honneur et discipline, ou plutôt l'absence de tout ça lorsqu'il se battait contre Sephiroth.

Genesis s'assit et regarda son amant, s'attendant à un regard sombre. Mais e sourire triste et la main tendue vers lui le prirent au dépourvu et il s'empara de cette dextre avant même d'y avoir réfléchi. Il se retrouva alors serré contre un torse puissant et dur comme du granit, consolé par cette même personne qu'il avait insulté quelques instants plus tôt.

Il écarta cette pensée lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Sephiroth effleurer son front. **« Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?** » demanda calmement l'argenté, et Genesis réalisa avec surprise l'entendu de sa rancœur mal placée.

Il attendit un moment avant de répondre, « **Oui, je crois.** »

Sephiroth ricana sombrement, ce qui le calma un peu. « **Est-ce que tu es fâché contre moi ?** » demanda le roux tout en entortillant des fils d'argent entre ses doigts.

« **Non Genesis, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. **» Sephiroth sourit légèrement, essayant de profiter au maximum de se moment. Il ferma les yeux, béat. Il savait bien que Genesis le manipulait en faisant la mou, il savait qu'il changeait constamment d'attitude. Genesis était l'individu le plus inconstant qu'il connaissait, et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait voir changer cette facette sa personnalité.

« **Mmmm**,»Genesis frotta sa joue contre le cœur de son amant, avant de remonter lentement vers ses levres. « **L'invitation tient toujours ?** » Le rire se Sephiroth fut vite interrompu par une langue vive et avide de desir. Non, pensa-t-il en sentant le corps de Genesis sur le sien, il n'échangerait son féroce chaton contre rien au monde. Il l'aimait tel qu'il était et il tuerait quiconque tenterait de le changer. A commencer par Hollander, pensa-t-il avec une détermination vicieuse.

Genesis remua, inconscient des sombres idées de son amant, et plaça ses genoux de part et d'autre du bassin de Sephiroth. Il l'embrassa, puis pencha sa tête auburn légèrement sur le coté, scrutant le visage de l'argenté situé en dessous de lui. Les yeux de Sephiroth se réduisaient à deux fentes vert pâle, étincelant sous les paupières presque closes, les pupilles dilatées de désirs. Ses lèvres parfaites s'arquèrent en un sourire aussi doux que prédateur, ses cheveux étalaient autour de lui telle une rivière éclairée par une lune pâle. Genesis tremblait d'impatience à l'idée de la nuit à venir.

Mais il essaya tout de même de se montrer galant. « **Tu es sûr que je ne te ferais pas de mal ? »** demanda-t-il en un souffle, rendu avide par le désir qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

Sephiroth leva le bras, sa main glissant sur la nuque de Genesis, s'emmêla dans les cheveux plus courts à cet endroit pour l'attirer plus près. « **J'ai confiance en toi**, » murmura-t-il, son autre main se posant délicatement sur une des cuisses de Genesis, « **et je veux le faire nouveau, depuis longtemps**. »

Sa main bougea légèrement et Genesis haleta de désir, ses yeux se fermèrent sous l'appel du désir. Même s'il pouvait d'un seul mouvement prendre la place de dominant, Sephiroth ne manqua pas de lui montrer qu'il était toujours le plus fort. Bien qu'il savait que Genesis ne faisait rien pour qu'il le fasse, le rappeler était généralement suffisant pour réveiller ses instincts dominants, ce qui étaient arrivé de nombreuses nuits intéressantes sous les draps.

_Pas ce soir_, pensa le roux. Ils étaient enfin réunis après près d'un mois de séparation, et ils devaient se contenir à causes des blessures de Sephiroth. _Ce sera un défi,_ se dit Genesis. Garder son sang-froid tout en faisant sien Sephiroth, et maintenir ses instincts durant toute la nuit. Quelque chose qu'il souhaitait faire depuis très longtemps.

Le sourire lent et mauvais qui éclaira le visage de Genesis était suffisant pour que Sephiroth comprennent à quoi le roux pensait. Il pouvait seulement lui rendre son sourire, un sourire satisfait, reflet d'une ouverture au défi que son amant venait d'implicitement relever. Si Genesis voulais s'amuser à supprimer durant la nuit son contrôle à toute épreuve, grand bien lui face, Sephiroth sentait qu'il allait s'amuser.

Une partie de lui, celle entrainé depuis son enfance pour le commandement, voulu le faire changer d'avis, mais il l'écarta d'une pichenette. Il voulait que Genesis réussisse. Une partie de lui était curieuse de voir comment ferait son amant pour le faire plier, de voir comment c'était de perdre le contrôle avec quelqu'un en qui on avait totalement confiance, plutôt qu'avec un étranger. Il voulait aussi qu'ils se sentent tout les deux sur un pied d'égalité, pour que Genesis se sente pour confiant dans leur relation, afin qu'il ne s'éloigne pas comme autrefois.

« **Tout ce que tu veux, demande-le,** » murmura Genesis en le regardant au travers de ses longs cils.

Le sourire de Sephiroth se mua en une étrange combinaison de tristesse et d'embarras lorsqu'il répondit, « **Je n'ai jamais su comment. **»

Genesis sourit à son tour en entendant cela. Souvent, il oubliait que Sephiroth n'avait pas été élevé normalement et ne savait donc pas toujours s'exprimer. « **Dorénavant, dis-moi tout ce que tu veux, je ferais de mon mieux pour te satisfaire. Pour le moment,** » le roux se pencha plus bas, tentateur, ses yeux azurés scintillant de chaleur, « **…Ne fais rien, reste calme et laisse-moi faire.** »

La réponse de Sephiroth se perdit dans le baiser sulfureux de Genesis, enflammant l'espace autour d'eux.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_**Oui ! Je sais ! Honte à moi d'être une belle feignasse ! Mais bon, j'ai eu des soucis autant techniques que perso… Genre un second écran qui décorne, un Word qui fonctionne que quand la batterie est HS, bref. La totale. **_

_**Mais bon, l'essentiel c'est que c'est enfin arrivé non ? XD**_

_**Sinon, concernant ce chapitre, bon, pour resumer, Genesis pense ne pas avoir vue son Seph depuis un mois, parce qu'il devait sûrement être en mission ou autre, alors que Seph, lui par contre, n'a pas vu son Gégé depuis des années, voilà ^^ **_

_**N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Ça coûte rien et ça rapporte beaucoup ! **_

**R&R PLEASE !**


End file.
